


Secret Missions and Hotel Rooms

by XXIIPLAGUE



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Jays a big flustered mess, M/M, Nya - Freeform, One Shot, YES everyone knows jay has a fat ass crush, and wu are all just mentioned, cole is like, crushing on jay too hes just good at hiding it, lloyd - Freeform, no beta we die like men, they share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXIIPLAGUE/pseuds/XXIIPLAGUE
Summary: Jay is sent into the outfield for a secret mission, Lloyd and Wu forget to warn him of the hotel room situation!
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Secret Missions and Hotel Rooms

11:53 pm flashed up as Jay grabbed his phone to check the time as he sat down on the hotel rooms bed. The team had been on an undercover mission for the past few weeks and now Jay was finally out on the field with Cole. His feet hurt and the corset around his torso felt tighter than when he first had it fitted on him - he never knew how  _ long  _ fancy parties where.

He peeled off his shirt as began to untie the corset, sighing softly as his lungs were able to fully expand again, hiding your body shape was rough, he thought as he looked at the marks the garment had left in his skin even though the tank top. He had begun to take off his bottoms as he heard the door open and he squealed in fear, whipping his head around and grabbing the hard object closest to him, ready to fight whoever had broken into his room.

Except no one had broken in.

It was Cole, he had a key in his hand.

Jay’s brain ran at a million miles a second as he tried to figure out what was even happening: Why was Cole here? Why did he have a key? Clearly you guys are sharing a room. Why didn’t Lloyd or Wu tell him they would be sharing a room? Did he really care that much? Oh  _ no, _ there was only one bed and it wasn’t that big! How would they share it? Cole was way bigger than him they might as well be spooning on the bed if they slept together!

“So are you gonna talk or keep pointing that bible at me?” Cole asked as he raised an eyebrow, clearly,  _ someone  _ was unphased about this new realization of having a roommate.

Jay sputtered as he lowed his arms, his face very much confused as he tried to even find the words he wanted to say. He felt weirdly robbed of info as he hadn’t been told they’d even be sharing a room and then soon after he felt exposed and embarrassed as Cole started undressing as well.

“Why didn’t you tell me we were roommates!?” He asked, his voice higher pitched as he threw on his baggy pj shirt and looked off to the side, pouting slightly.

“Pfft, no one told you? I thought Nya did?”

“I didn’t even talk to Nya before I left.”

Cole laughed a bit as he shook his head and looked up at Jay, a playful smile on his face. “Well yeah, we’re roommates, that isn’t bad, is it? I mean we shared a room for like years, dude.”

_ Yeah, but I wasn’t crushing on you then.  _ Jay groaned to himself before he smiled and shook his head, becoming bubbly again, “No! I just didn’t know, threw me off is all! Yet. . . How are we sharing the bed? Is one of us gonna sleep on the floor or are just like, pulling a no homo here?”

“. . . Do you want me to sleep on the floor?”   
  


Jay felt his eyes widened and he shook his head, his face going a bright red as he added his hands to shake as well, “No, no, no! We can sleep together! I don’t mind it!”

Cole looked Jay up and down before he nodded and went back to changing, he would normally call Jay out on how. . .  _ weird  _ he was acting but he was really too worn out after tonight’s mission so he chalked it up to first night nerves; no matter how long you’re a ninja, you can’t shake those as proven time and time again by Jay.

Jay slipped away to the restroom and sighed heavily as he leaned against the door, he felt like he was sweating bullets and he was sure he was red as hell. He never was good at being subtle about who he liked, but he at least thought he had gotten somewhat better when it came to Cole! He groaned and went to throw water in his face, hoping it would return his face back to normal.

He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned as he saw just how red he truly was, the water only helped a bit but it was still that way and he was sure it’d only get worse when he went back out to lay next to Cole. He could just think about laying in bed with him, he knew Cole moved a lot in his sleep, and him rolling over and ending up spooning him and being all warm within his embrace and being able to take in his scent and even-

“Fuck,” He whined out as he turned around and pushed his hair back, “I’m thinking too much about this, it’s just a bed! We’re just sleeping! Two bros, chilling in a bed. . . Really close. . .” 

He squeaked and shook his head, walking out of the restroom and walking towards the bed. He threw his phone onto the bedside table as he took off his pants, thankful for once that the shirt he had on was a bit bigger then he needed. Cole was on the other side of the bed scrolling on his phone.

_ Breathe Jay, you aren’t going to die. It’s just until the missions over. _

“Are you going to bed now?” Cole asked, looking up from his phone; already getting ready to set it down for the night.

Jay just nodded as he slipped under the covers and turned back towards Cole, he didn’t want his face to be seen with how close they were. He felt himself curl up into a ball, feeling safer within himself, as he felt he would explode into a ball of lightning if he was allowed to lay normally.

“Goodnight Cole,” He spoke out softly as he closed his eyes.

“‘Night Jay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i haven't written anything in a long time!
> 
> this is just a one-shot but i've been thinking... of trying to do a full fanfiction...
> 
> twt: [ninjasexuaI](https://twitter.com/ninjasexuaI)  
> tumblr: [ninjasexual](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ninjasexual)


End file.
